Sequel
by Raetheperson
Summary: Sequel to the Secret garden! Ever wondered what happened after that? mary is now 13 and is crushing on Dickon, while Colin is a smart student but jealous. Martha gets married, someone dies...etc. chap. 1 up! Mu first fanfic, do read and comment! Thanks!:D
1. Chapter 1

[3 years have passed]

Chapter 1: Three years

In the secret garden…

"Mary!"

"Hie there, Dickon!"

A scampering of footsteps as Mary races into the Secret Garden to find Dickon, weeding harder than ever. His pet goose and rabbit watched patiently from the side.

"You're early today, aren't ye, Miss Mary?"

"Aye, Miss Dibbon ended the lesson a little earlier today, to let me go out to play. It's such a beautiful day."

Miss Dibbon was both Mary's and Colin's tutor, and taught them both at the same time. Uncle Craven had decided to let them both learn at home with a hired teacher as there was not a school within the distance of the moor. This pleased Mary, for she would always be home, nearer to her friends and the Secret garden.

Dickon laughs.

"Please, Mary, tha' the ripe ol' age of thirteen! And yet ye still refer to gardening as 'playin'."

"Don't remind me, Dickon. I hate being a thirteen, why, it's so old."

"Eh? Tha old? Then what about me? I'm fifteen! If thee were ol', I be ancient."

Mary giggled. She and Dickon always had so much fun together, even though they just said the silliest things.

"Hei, where's Mester Colin? Didn't he be allowed to come out with you after the lessons?"

"That old stick-in-the mud's at his books again. Reading about how the Earth orbits or something."

"Queer, he is. Tis not the first time he spend his day cooped up when it's heavenly out."

Mary sighed and knelt down to help Dickon with the weeding. A whole family of weeds had just exploded from that patch, goodness knows from where.

Her hand accidentally brushed against Dickon's, and the two felt a tingle, like a spark, run through their veins.

Mary blushed. So did Dickon. Blunt and honest he was, this was something he had not quite grasped hold of yet, and he couldn't express it out loud.

Throughout the years, Dickon had seen Mary grow- and Mary saw Dickon grow too. Mary was blossoming out into a really pretty lady, and Dickon-well, he got more muscular by day when we worked in the gardens and roamed in the wildness of the moor. And- it had been more than once, where he felt that he liked lady Mary. More than just friendship-but he kept the feelings to himself, unsure if they were fit to like each other. Martha knew, and sometimes teased him about it- but he shook it off.

Somehow the moment when their hands touched reminded them of an incident from long ago.

It was about three years back, when he had first me Mary. Mary was afraid to stroke Soot, then Dickon's pet crow- so he had held her hand in his and moved it, up and down Soot's feathers. She was so happy to be able to stroke the tame crow.

Another time, Mary had just discovered the Secret Garden and he was teaching her all about gardening. The two had placed their hands on the same weed, and held them there a moment, feeling the same tingling sensation run through them. Then the planting of a bulb- Dickon had held Mary's hand for a few seconds-which weren't necessary- to plant the bulb the right way. That time, he looked at her in a way a big brother looked at a younger sister- he pitied her for her unpleasant childhood in India, and promised himself he would take care of her and show her the beautiful things in life.

Well, if his wish was to bring in the magic and joy of nature into Mary's life then it would be safe to say that he was fulfilled his task. He wasn't the only contributor, though, Mr. Craven helped. He made her feel wanted and saw to her needs, and even allowed them to continue enjoying themselves in the garden, which he visited regularly.

He had long gotten over his wife's death, though seeing the garden alive made him feel painful, for it reminded him of Lilias so much- the living garden somehow made it as if Lilias were alive too, and he told himself to let go of the past and accept the new breathing future. It was hard- but worth it. And with Mary and Colin, life, he could say, was sweet.

For Colin had made leaps and bounds with his recovery. The doctor was dismissed- together with his funny medicines and cures- the only cure that cured Colin was the wellness of nature, and the joy of being surrounded by friends. He still was quite bossy and rude once in a while but since no one is perfect, everyone accepted that. He grew into a knowledgeable young boy, naturally inquisitive. His years of being cooped up and left to reading books full of knowledge and facts had made him this way.

But he was in the house now, probably still reading away. Mary and Dickon were still in the garden. They held their hands in the same position for some time. Needless to say, they were both blushing. Mary giggled again. She seemed to love giggling, Dickon thought to himself, though he didn't see the point of it. Whenever you have something to laugh about, you ought to give out a big, hearty laugh, that was his way of thinking. Somehow whenever girls found something amusing, awkward or funny, they would let out a high pitched laugh, which would be stifled into a soft giggle.

Dickon smiled.

"Mary! Time for supper!", Martha called from the doorway. She had grown rather plump from her first child, after marrying a gardener, but she was still the same, jolly old Martha. Her little baby boy lived with Mrs Sowerby, and they visited him regularly. He was a chubby little thing, pink and healthy with bright blue eyes, just like Dickon's.

"Yes, Martha! Coming!"

Mary quickly drew back her hand, and twirled a few strands of her strawberry-blonde hair.

"Well, there goes Martha. How I wish she wouldn't shout, it makes me feel like a little girl."

Dickon just grinned. Mary really wanted to grow up fast.

"Yep, well, tha better not be late, aye?"

"Yes. Okay, good-bye, Dickon. See you tomorrow."

"Sure."

Mary got up and made her way to the door. But suddenly she spun around, causing her yellow skirt and long loose hair to spin gently in the air.

Walking up to Dickon, they came face-to-face. Dickon started to breathe faster-his heart pounding.

Mary reached out to finger the lose ends of his scarf, leant forward, but then hesitated. She then murmured a 'got to go', barely audible, and ran out of the door, slamming it shut.

Dickon was still in a daze. Smiling, he picked up the tools, called his animals to him and made off for home.

***Hope you like it! Sorry if it's not that good, but this is my first fanfic. Please review and give comments!**

**PS this may seem very Mary/Dickon, but only for this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An idea and some changes

Mary raced up the steps of the mansion, and reached the dining table, panting. The Cravens now sat together for all meals- those were Mr. Craven's orders, to eat together, just like a family, where everyone was loved and happy.

Colin was already there, his neat hair slicked back with gel, his collared shirt prim and proper and his eyes concentrating on the book he was reading.

"Put that book down, you wise owl. No books at the table, remember?" Mary teased.

Colin pretended to ignore her, frowning even more at the small print.

"Colin Craven, you are a bookworm!" Mary gently removed the book from Colin's hands and put it away. Just then Martha came in with their supper- it was good food, as usual. Mr. Craven entered, they said their prayer, and began to eat. Mary was starving, but Colin merely poked at his food.

"What's the matter, Colin, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really, father."

"Maybe it's because you didn't go outside today. Staying cooped up on a fine day like this ain't do your appetite any good.", Mary piped up.

"Hm, maybe I'll go out tomorrow. It's just that today I found a very interesting book of yours, father, about different types of rocks in the earth. Did you know some rocks can changeover time? They're called metamorphic rocks."

"I don't know, Colin, and I don't care," commented Mary.

"Maybe I could bring the book to the garden tomorrow, and we could dig in the earth and see if we find any of those rocks in my book."

Mary rolled her eyes and kept silent, and Mr. Craven just laughed at the two cousins.

After supper Martha came to clear the table.

"How's Greg, Martha?" Mary asked. Colin looked up too.

Greg was Martha's baby boy- he was just about to turn one- in a few weeks. Everyone was very excited, especially Martha.

"Aye, lil' Greg's fine, Miss Mary. Nice of you to ask about him. He's very happy living with my mother in the little cottage up the moor- always laughing and gurgling- he must've learnt to be such a cheerful lad from all my little brothers and sisters! I just love the way he gurgles. Ma's tryin to feed him up to be nice, round and fat. That's how a healthy children should Why, didn't you ask Dickon about him, since you see him everyday?"

At the mention of Dickon Mary smiled. "No Martha, um, I forgot. We were busy today in the garden."

Colin frowned. Mary always seemed so pleased to talk about Dickon- why, as if he was an angel of a sort!

"Tha can come see my Greg one day, if tha wishes," Martha rambled on, "Dickon can take tha and Colin there, why, my ol' Ma would be pleased to see you two young uns."

"Oh yes, Martha! That sounds marvelous! I'll ask Dickon to take me there."

"What about me?" Colin asked sulkily.

"You can come if you want, Colin. That is, if you're not reading your silly book on rocks or whatever not."

When Martha exited from the dining room, Mary suddenly had an idea.

"Why not we go to town and buy something for Mrs Sowerby and all the children? They'd be awfully pleased," Mary said. "Do you think we could go, uncle?"

"Why that's nice of you, Mary. Mrs Sowerby and her family have been very good to us, and we ought to reward them. Perhaps tomorrow? I'll ask Miss Dibbon to excuse you from lessons. Cook goes every Saturday to get the ingredients so you could go with her. You haven't been out for quite awhile." Mr Craven replied.

The mansion was a good way from town, and the children seldom went, only a few times for they spent most of their time at home, in the gardens or in the moor. In town were the train station, various homes, shops and schools.

"Why not you just pluck them some flowers, Mary? Like that you wouldn't have to go all the way out of the moor to town!" Colin commented while chewing.

Mary sighed. "Please, Colin! You can't just go and pluck any old flowers for them, they deserve something..more...special. You see, they live by the moor and see flowers everyday, and I don't think most of them get to visit town very often. Hence I think some gifts from town would make them happier. The kids would love it, I'm sure!"

"Alright. I am to go with you, is that right?"

"Yes, Colin, of course."

"If that's the case, you two would have to be ready to set off at eight in the morning. It's a long journey so please be on time. You know Cook isn't exactly the patient sort."

With that Mr Craven called Martha in and told her about the plans.

"Where's Mrs Medlock, father, I didn't see her today."

Mrs Medlock was their old housekeeper, who used to find Colin and Mary a nuisance at the start. Over time she grew more bearable, but still there were times when she did not get along with the children. They found her too strict and prim and proper, and she found them too wild and rambunctious.

"Well…children, I haven't exactly revealed this to you yet. You see, Mrs Medlock is…leaving. Retiring, to be exact."

At this Mary and Colin stopped eating and looked up. Mrs Medlock leaving? No one expected that!

"But why, Uncle? Is she weak? Tired? ..Tired of us?!"

"Don't be silly, my dear. She's just retiring due to her age. She's planning to move to Switzerland with her husband and stay with her cousin, in a cottage at the countryside. She is leaving next week. I didn't want to tell you too soon, in case you kids might find it hard to accept."

Both Mary and Colin didn't know how to feel. Yes, Mrs Medlock had been with them for years, especially for Colin, and he had some bad memories and experiences with of her when he was sick. Yet he was used to seeing her around, bustling around the house, here and there. Strangely, he thought, I'm going to miss her.

Mary was thinking. Thinking about how she disliked her when she first came, about how unreasonable she was. In fact, she was terrified of her. But, like Colin, she had grown used to her nagging and fussing and the house would have one bit missing with her gone.

"Who's going to take her place then, and become the housekeeper, father? Is it Martha?"

"No, it'll be one of the senior maids. Martha is still inexperienced. Maybe in a few years," he laughed.

"But someone else is coming," he added," a new young housemaid. I think you would like her."

"Who is she, uncle?" Mary asked, leaning over the table, till some of her hair was floating in the soup. But no one noticed.  
"Her name is Kit Sowerby, and she is Martha's younger sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love is complicated

The next morning Mary woke up feeling excited. As she stood in front of the mirror and brushed her hair(she had learnt to do this herself) she decided she ought to experiment with a new style. Her hair was long and smooth and strawberry-coloured, and she was proud of it.

Just then Martha knocked and came into the room, and Mary quickly dropped her hands to her side. She badly didn't want to seem vain-but she wasn't, was she?

"G' morning, tha! What was tha doing with tha's hair?"

"Nothing, Martha. What should I wear today? Oh Martha, I heard that your sister, Kit is coming!"

"Aye, Kit's just about a year younger than me, Miss Mary. She was finding a job, and so I told Mr Craven and he asked her to come. A kind old gentleman, he is, Mr Craven. Now Just wash up and change and tha'll have breakfast in the carriage. I suggest a dress with colour of a good cheer, Miss Mary, and nothing too frilly and fancy."

When Mary was done she raced downstairs to the front door. The carriage was there, all ready, and Cook and Colin were inside.

"You are late, Mary!" Colin teased as Mary clambered hastily.

"I am not. Oh bother, did you bring your money?! I forgot all about it! We can't buy things with no money!" She wailed, flustered.

"Stop fussing, I brought all my savings with me. Father gave me a big note too," Colin replied, displaying his purse. Mary sighed, relieved.

And so they set off, munching their breakfast, talking about Mrs Medlock leaving, predicting how Kit Sowerby would be like and discussing what to buy throughout the dreary journey across the moor. Cook sometimes joined in the talk, she was a middle-aged woman, and though very commanding she was very chatty and motherly, always smelling of good things cooking in the kitchen. Mary and Colin liked her.

Throughout the ride Mary kept her face at the window, looking out at the moor. The moorland was beautiful in the mornings.

Colin was looking at something else. At Mary.

Colin had liked Mary Lennox from the start, when he was still a sickly young thing. He didn't have any proper friends and welcomed Mary's company with open arms. And he spent numerous nights lying in bed thinking, if it wasn't for Mary he might still be that ill, unpleasant boy he was. Mary changed his life, and he was grateful to her, though he didn't voice that out. One had to be humble to say thank-you and sorry, and Colin wasn't very good at being humble.

But one thing he didn't like about Mary-was-well, Dickon. Whenever Mary was talking alone with him, Dickon would always be brought into the conversation, and Colin grew rather sick of it. He was the one who liked Mary- and he felt that no one else should, because Mary was his for always. Colin didn't like how she described Dickon as an 'angel'. Colin had asked her to marry him in the future, and Mary didn't take him seriously. That was three years ago, when they were ten. It wasn't any childish talk- Colin was really quite serious about it. Mary had just scoffed at the idea, and after thinking and observing for some time, Colin realized that the problem was Dickon. But he couldn't confront Dickon about that, for Mary would start to dislike him. And so there was nothing he could do but keep mum about it. Mary could sometimes sense his efforts to make her like him, but the effect was minimal. She was always preoccupied about other things-and never thought about liking Colin in _that_ way. After all, they were cousins.

And so Colin Craven sighed, defeated. But Mary was too busy looking out to notice.

Now, the 'town' they were going to wasn't exactly a town, it was more of a village at the edge of the moor. And soon, the carriage drew up at agate in a fence. The run-down wooden fence separated the village from the wilderness of the moor.

Everyone piled out.

"Now, children, you follow me closely. I hear you want to buy some presents, is that right? Now you just follow me or you'll get lost. I know a shop which sells lovely odds and ends. And I shall drop you two there and go to the market. You are not to wander about, alright?"

Mary and Colin nodded excitedly, and followed Cook through the wide dirt path.

The village air was noisy, filled with the voices of many people. The streets were bustling, the heads of women popped out of the cottage windows, shouting across to one another. Young, playful children ran amok the streets, occasionally bumping into them. Mary thought they were sweet, in fact, she found the hustle and bustle of village life quite fascinating but Colin found the children rather rude.

Soon they reached a corner shop. A young girl with a basket of flowers was standing next to it.

"Here," Cook instructed, "is the shop I am talking about. Now I will be at the village square buying my goods and I shall be back in about half an hour. I think I shall stay there longer and have a chat with my friends, so you two young uns can have more time to enjoy, eh?"

They nodded again. Colin was staring at the flower girl. He suddenly had a brilliant idea. A 'brainwave', as he called it. He hated how he was always jealous of Mary and Dickon, for he thought it should be the other way around, other being jealous of him. He was, after all, the 'Rajah', the one who got what he wanted all the time. Now was his turn to make Mary jealous of him. He felt like he was about to play a game.

She looked about his age, and was holding the basket tightly in her hands, looking back at Colin.

As Cook left she approached them.

"Would you like to buy some wildflowers?" she asked shyly, holding out the basket.

She was pretty, and had shoulder-length blonde hair which was a brighter colour than Colin's, for his was rather pale and bleached.

Her sunny-yellow hair was held back with a blue bow and light freckles dotted her face, giving her a healthy, sun-kissed look, and she wore a sky-blue cloth dress, which looked like rags next to Mary and Colin's high quality clothes which were rich in colour.

Now, Mary hadn't interacted with other girls her age for a long time. Even when she had the chance(when she was in India) she couldn't get along with them. Being in England with only two playmates, Colin and Dickon, who were boys, she wasn't very good at communicating with girls, though she was one herself.

"Why do you sell flowers, when we can just get them for free at the moor?" Mary asked the girl, gesturing in the direction of the moorland.

"Oh, but people do buy them." The girl replied politely. "You see, some people just don't visit the moor often, because they spend all their time at work. And they want flowers to decorate their homes, or give them to their loved ones. And even when they do visit the moor, they don't necessarily pluck the best flowers-which I do," she giggled. Colin laughed too, though his was a little shrill. He made up his mind to laugh a more hearty and manly laugh at the next opportunity.

"You pluck the flowers from the moor?" Mary asked, surprised. "Isn't that rather silly? You are picking up free things from nature and selling them for yourself!"

The girl was rather taken aback, and fingered her flowers nervously. "I-I…"

Colin jumped to her rescue. "But that isn't silly, it's smart! It's a tactic! Where you get the goods for free and sell them for a price, and get optimal earnings." He said defensively, and received a grateful smile from the girl. Personally he was shocked at himself and how protective he suddenly felt towards her.

"A business tactic, that is", he continued proudly in his best scientist voice, hoping to receive another smile from the girl. And it worked, she smiled sweetly again and nodded eagerly. Colin was ecstatic. He liked the way she smiled at him.

But Mary, on the other hand, was growing impatient.

"Colin Craven, we came here to buy gifts for the Sowerbys and not to chat with strangers we don't even know properly." And she pulled him into the store.

But Colin pulled his arm away and turned to girl, and asked for her name.

"I'm Ellen Heaton. And you are…Colin Craven?"

"Yes," Colin flushed. "Well, see you around," he said, as Mary dragged him into the store.

There they wasted no time and began choosing the gifts. Though it wasn't a very big store it had quite a variety. Eventually they settled on some candles which were useful on dark nights, a large tin of chocolate biscuits that could last the children some time, some handkerchiefs and a rag doll.

"We ought to get them these," Mary exclaimed, showing Colin the handkerchiefs. "I've seen Dickon's and it's practically falling to bits. Mrs. Sowerby doesn't buy them new ones when they're old and torn, but she sews patches on them to cover up the holes."

"Don't choose those delicate and expensive lace hankies," Colin said, "I don't think they'll notice any difference. They'd like ones of cloth that are durable and strong."

They found rather small rag doll with a simple yellow dress and hair made of yarn.

"Oh, let's get this for Dickon's little sister!" cried Mary. "She's eight and I know she'll love it."

"Then what about the others? And the baby Greg?"

"I really don't know, Colin. What do you buy for little babies?"

"Well, I don't think we need to get them anything. They don't need toys, remember? They ramble about the moor and play with sticks and stones."

Mary nodded. They counted their money and finished paying just as Cook came back to fetch them.

As they walked back to the carriage, Colin couldn't help but notice Ellen wasn't there anymore...

In the carriage he wondered if his tactic had worked. To make Mary envious about how nice he was to Ellen. Sure, Mary was huffy about Ellen, as the two hadn't started on very well. Was she jealous already? Or was she was only huffy because she didn't like Ellen and not because she was jealous?

All this thinking confused him. But it was predicted, for hadn't he read somewhere in those literature novels that love is complicated?


End file.
